


Through Coldest Storm

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught in a spring storm on Jotunheim is bad enough. A young giant finding their camp makes it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Coldest Storm

"Let's hunt frost boars in Jotunheim, you said," Loki murmured as he nestled deeper in his sable-lined cloak. His chest felt tense; he forced himself to relax. It was warm, comparatively, inside this ice-cave. It didn't hurt to breathe. He didn't need to brace against the cold anymore.

Not that it had done any good out in the storm.

"We did catch one before the storm hit," Hoder pointed out, his hand fisted in the fur of his great wolf-dog. It watched the cave mouth intently, tail utterly still.

"It will be fine," Balder added as he finished raising the fire. The light it reflected inside the ice-cave was almost blinding, and Loki buried his face in his arms. Balder hardly seemed to notice; he was never bothered by light. "We're far away from any Jotun settlements, and we can't be that far from the Bifrost site. Once the storm ends, we'll make straight for that."

Hoder turned towards the fire, filmed over eyes untroubled by the brilliant light. "I heard the Bifrost earlier. The Warriors Three and Sif must have found the site."

Loki lifted his head slightly to _eye_ his brothers. Sometimes he wondered why he listened to them; other times, he was sure it was because he was a fool. Never mind he had enjoyed the challenge of wrangling permission for the hunt from Father. Never mind how exhilirating it was to face down a frost boar with nothing but a heavy spear and the others at his back. (Balder and Sif had insisted that using magic was cheating.) Right now, they were trapped in the middle of a spring snowstorm on Jotunheim with no idea when the snow would stop falling or where they actually were.

It was so _quiet_. In Asgard, storms raged around their father's hall. Rain and hail smashed down, lightning flashed across the dark sky, thunder boomed almost deafeningly loud. When he was the only child, he'd sneak into his parents' bed on stormy nights. When the twins were old enough, he suddenly found them sneaking into his bed when it stormed.

Here, the quietness of the storm made Loki feel like he was going deaf.

The snow came down.

Some time later, Hoder's dog began to growl. It was a low, dangerous sound. Loki had only heard it once before, when another Aesir had been working a cruelty on Hoder. The growling had ended with the man's throat crushed, and Hoder wiping blood from his dog's muzzle.

Balder's hand drifted down to his sword-hilt. Loki licked his lips, whispered spells on the tip of his tongue.

A man strode- no, _strutted_ \- into their little shelter. Snow clung to his hair and covered his shoulders, and his grin was wide and **white**. "Well met, strangers. Has your fire warmth for one more?"

"Aye," Balder said when Loki hesitated. "Well met, stranger."

Hoder's dog continued to growl.

The man crouched down by the fire, and in the light, Loki saw his eyes were crimson from lid to lid. Snow melted from golden hair and dark clothes ill-suited to the cold. Gloves covered the stranger's hands, though his shirt hung half open. Ice glittered on the exposed skin of his chest but did not melt.

"You're a poor shapeshifter," Loki said, his eyes on the Jotun's gloved hands. Hands were always the hardest part to change, he'd found.

"Don't have to be a very good one," the Jotun said, grinning. "My name is Thor, Aesir."

"Mine is Loki, Jotun."

His brothers murmured their names, and Hoder began to rub his wolf-dog's shoulder in slow circles. Balder's hand did not stir from his sword-hilt, though he was the one who offered hospitality to the Jotun.

It didn't surprise Loki when Thor shifted closer to him. The palpable hostility from the twins would be hard for even the mightiest Aesir to take; an unskilled Jotun could hardly be expected to endure it.

Loki was no less hostile than his brothers, but he lied with the upturned tilt of his mouth and the way his hands rested far from his weapons.

Thor's continuing _grin_ made him wonder if the Jotun wasn't lying as well.

"What brings Asgardians to Jotunheim?" Thor rumbled, and Loki pulled his cloak tighter to conceal a shiver.

"The frost boars," Hoder answered.

Balder added, "It has been ages since their flesh has been cooked in the halls of Asgard."

"It has been ages since our peoples have been at peace."

"You sought to destroy Midgard." Balder lifted his off-hand and gestured as if to include the entire nine worlds. "We of Asgard will not allow any of the nine worlds to be ruined. To weaken one, weakens all."

Loki's hands tightened in the heavy wool of his cloak. Father had told them that many times, as justification for the war against Jotunheim. It was not an unreasonable justification. Yet if it were true, why did they hold the Casket of Ancient Winters in their vault?

"I did not seek to do anything," Thor said. "I was not born then, and I'd wager neither were you."

Hoder frowned. "The point remains."

Thor shrugged, and red eyes slid towards Loki. "Your dark brother speaks little."

"Be thankful for that," Balder said, amused. "Loki Silvertongue is sulking because it's cold."

Loki gave his younger brother a withering look while Thor laughed heartily.

"Poor little Aesir," the Jotun said at last, and a heavy arm settled around Loki's shoulders. "We are on the edge of summer, too, when the ice roads melt back into rivers. You would not like winter here, if this is too cold."

"This is **not** 'too cold'," Loki said, eyeing the Jotun's thick wrist. Just at the edge of the glove, skin glistened like ice. Above the glove, golden hair covered a muscular forearm. Only the lack of warmth from his sun-kissed skin gave lie to the giant's 'shifted form.

Hoder's dog was growling even louder.

Frost giants were the colors of ice and shadows, Heimdall had taught him when he sat at the gatekeeper's feet and asked of the nine worlds. To change that, even in a shapeshifted body, took more than just power or skill. It took something elemental.

"I would wager," Loki murmured, glancing at Thor beneath lowered lashes, "that I know your father's name."

"Loki," Balder said in a warning tone.

"Oh?" Thor grinned. "What do you wager then, Odinsson?"

"A guide to an frost sow's den, Laufeysson."

Thor laughed and drew Loki to him briefly - he was even more physical than Volstagg, if that was possible - before getting to his feet. "Done!"

The twins stared at him as he strode towards the mouth of the ice-cave. Loki found himself wondering if he'd thought wrong about Thor's parentage, because it looked like the Jotun planned to head back out into the storm.

Thor glanced back at him. "Well? Are you coming?"

"... You must be joking."

The Jotun just _grinned_.

***

"I am certain you had no ulterior motives in forcing my brothers to stay behind," Loki said drily as he trudged through the snow after Thor. The wind cut through all of his layers of clothing, and speaking was like being cut with a knife. If this was the warming season in Jotunheim, he did not want to return here during the winter.

"You're a pretty raven-haired prince," Thor said, glancing back over his shoulder. "I want to ravish you in private."

Loki blinked. "... I'm turning back now."

"You won't be able to find your way back with all the snow changing what our back-trail looks like."

He could just teleport back, but teleporting on a world where he wasn't used to the speed with which it revolved around whatever it revolved around was... potentially very, very painful. If he was lucky, he'd still be inside Jotunheim's atmosphere.

"Besides," Thor continued, oblivious to Loki's thoughts, "I'm still leading you to a frost sow. Why you would want the damn thing-"

"The piglets are said to be the finest meat in the nine realms," Loki murmured.

Thor mmmed deep in his chest, smiling at some pleasant memory, and Loki pulled his cloak tighter. He had thought he was too cold to shiver.

"For someone who plans to ravish me, you are remarkably far out of reach."

Thor stopped and turned to look at him, frowning slightly. "I cannot tell, Odinsson, if you wish to my attentions or not. You flirted back there, you are flirting now, but when I put it to you bluntly, you made it clear you didn't want it."

Loki smirked, turning to scan the horizon in a movement that exposed the long line of his pale throat. "I have been accused of being a tease before."

The Jotun **growled** , and Loki glanced at him sidelong with half-lidded eyes.

There was a rush of movement, and Thor slammed into him before his spell went off. Loki found himself on his back in the cushion of the snow, the Jotun holding himself above him on his elbows. His hard, muscular body pinned Loki, and even through all the layers of his clothes, Loki could feel Thor's hardness.

"Do _not_ tease **me** ," Thor growled.

"But it's fun," Loki replied as his hips undulated, pressing himself up against the Jotun.

Thor groaned and seized Loki's hair with a gloved hand, yanking him into a kiss so cold it _burned_. It was rough and full of teeth, not all of them Thor's.

Loki tasted the strange coppery Jotun blood in his mouth as the sense of cold faded. He wouldn't say he was warm, exactly, but the temperature no longer seemed to matter. He threw his arm around Thor's shoulders and dug his own gloved hands into the powerful muscle he felt there.

He had many lovers in Asgard, but none of them would have dared to throw Odin's eldest son to the ground and threaten him. None of them would treat him as someone who could take a little pain - he was a witch and a sorcerer to other Aesir, and thus delicate.

Their kiss broke, and the Jotun ground down against him. He gasped as Thor tugged on his hair and nipped at the Jotun's mouth. Thor growled and his mouth descended again, not in a kiss but in a soft lick at Loki's lips. He smirked and writhed underneath the Jotun, drawing a groan from him, and kissed him in that open-mouthed moment, his tongue slipping between Thor's lips.

Dimly, he was still aware of the snow falling around and on top of them, but then Thor worked one arm beneath him to fondle his ass.

He _wanted_ this man to fuck him senseless, Loki decided, and he ground up against Thor. He wanted to impale himself on that thick, heavy cock he felt against his own. He wanted to lock his ankles behind Thor's back and gouge out chunks of skin with his nails as the Jotun pounded into him.

His fingers tangled in golden hair, and he lifted his mouth to husk in Thor's ear, "Fuck me."

"No," the Jotun ground out. "It _is_ too cold for **that** , raven prince."

Loki snarled a spell to disrupt shapeshifting, angry at being denied and frustrated with how close to orgasm he trembled. He _wanted_ the frost giant, didn't Thor understand that?!

Blue spread across sun-kissed skin like blood in water, and golden hair brightened to silver. Markings, like the scars of tattoos, covered Thor's face, but the patterns looked strange compared to those on Skadi's face. Red eyes were wide with surprise, then narrowed as the Jotun ground down **hard**. Loki groaned as he came, and Thor bit his mouth as he too came with a long shudder.

It took some effort to raise his mind out of the pleasant haze of afterglow. "Frost giant men do not have hair."

"Storm giant men do," Thor said, lipping idly at his cheek, his weight heavy and warm atop Loki.

"Storm giants do not have blue skin," Loki pointed out, squirming to settle himself a bit more comfortably underneath the Jotun.

"Frost giants do."

Loki considered that, fingers idly moving in Thor's hair. "- So you're a half-breed."

"Mhm." Teeth nipped at his mouth, and they were soon kissing again. Then a thought occurred to Loki, and he kneed the Jotun **hard** in the stomach.

Thor gave him a wounded look. "What was that for?"

"A half-breed frost and storm giant prince could very easily bring down an unseasonable snowstorm on a hunting party of Aesir!"

Thor grinned. "Yeah."

Loki gave him a _look_.

"You're **very** attractive," Thor rumbled, and Loki wished his voice would stop having such an effect on him.

"I know," Loki purred, and he was very gratified to see blue cheeks darken. "In fact," he husked, his lips brushing against Thor's, "I was hoping you had noticed when I had made that wager."

Thor's breath came more rapidly, and red eyes widened just slightly.

"After all," Loki said, pressing himself up against the Jotun, "how else could I have gotten us both out of there?" He tilted his hips slightly, rubbing suggestively against Thor. "I wanted you-" He smiled. "-to get me a frost piglet so I could show those idiots up."

Thor snarled, and Loki pushed at his shoulders.

"Come on," he said brightly. "Get up! We've still got horrible giant frost-breathing pigs to fight!"

***

Loki watched Thor dress the piglets. They had taken two piglets from the sow, before she had driven them off. Given each piglet was easily as big as an Aesir, Loki was pleased they hadn't actually managed to kill the sow. Bringing something that big to the Bifrost site would have been difficult at the best of times.

"You're sure you can carry it?" Thor asked, glancing at the already-dressed piglet.

Loki whispered a spell against his hand, feeling the shift in his body as the strength of the World Ash settled over him. "Very. Are you sure your map is correct?"

"It'll get you back to your bridge." The Jotun hadn't bothered to 'shift back into his Aesir form. Blue arms were bloody to the elbow as he pulled the guts out of the piglet, and his shirt was discarded on clean snow several paces away.

Loki watched the shift and slide of muscles under blue skin and licked his lips. The next spell, he didn't even whisper. Heimdall might have caught the echo of that whisper, after all, and there were some things the guardian did not need to know.

"There are other paths between the worlds besides Yggdrasil," Loki murmured, "and Asgard is much warmer than Jotunheim."

Thor's head snapped up, red eyes staring at him.

A smirk curved Loki's mouth. "And you still haven't fucked me, Thor Laufeysson. Do you want to leave me disappointed?"

Thor _grinned_.

  
**-End-**   


**Author's Note:**

> There's no plan to do a sequel at the moment, sadly, but I may at some point in the future when I get Thor on dvd.


End file.
